herofandomcom-20200223-history
Carter Kane
Carter Kane is the eldest child of Julius and Ruby Kane and brother of Sadie Kane. Carter becomes the Pharaoh of the House of Life and is one of the three most powerful magicians in the world, along with his sister, Sadie and his Uncle Amos. He is also the boyfriend of Zia Rashid . About Carter Kane was born in Los Angeles sometime in 1996 to Julius and Ruby Kane who two years later had a daughter, Sadie. Sometime around 2004 when Carter was eight and Sadie was six, Ruby died whilst releasing the cat goddess Bast from Cleopatra's Needle and a custody battle followed which resulted with Carter staying with Julius and Sadie staying with their grandparents in London and Julius could only visit Sadie twice a year (once in the summer and once in the winter). The siblings eventually learned that they and their family are magicians of The House of Life. They set out to prevent the Chaos serpent Apophis from eating the sun and plunging the world into eternal darkness. After defeating Apophis, Carter begins a relationship with a female magician named Zia Rashid. Personality Carter Kane is very protective of his family and friends and would do anything to ensure their safety. He tends to be a gentleman because of the way his dad had raised him, and is usually thinking of how to solve their next problem. He is funny and usually stammers around girls. He mostly thinks outside the box and puts others lives before his own. While lacking self-confidence in himself, Carter is a natural leader, something that he grows into over the course of the series. After learning his secret name, Sadie saw the trait of leadership woven very clearly into his character to the point where Sadie was confident in his ability to lead when before she would have feared it. His leadership is noted by several individuals including Amos Kane and Ra who both push Carter to become the first Pharaoh in thousands of years. In Ra's case, he states that its Carter's destiny to become the leader of the gods and magicians and shows great faith in him, agreeing with Sadie that Carter is up to the task. After Carter demonstrates his strength to the gods, Nekhbet, who only follows the strong, agrees that he is someone worth following. Once Carter accepts his role as a leader during the fight with Apophis, he is able to rally even his former enemies to his side, turning them against their corrupt leader. Appearance Carter is African American. He has brown hair, which grew out as the series progressed, and brown eyes. When Carter was traveling with his father he wore dress shirts and khakis. At the end of The Red Pyramid he started to wear more casual fashion (jeans, t-shirts, hoodies etc). Zia also mentions that he is handsome without trying. Abilities Although not formally trained, Carter is a very powerful magician. He has more experience than the initiates of the other Nomes, and his progress is quickened due to the Path of the Gods. Several gods and magicians have commended him for his immense magical powers and combat prowess: these include Sadie, Julius/Osiris, Amos, Ra, Desjardins, Setne, Vlad Menshikov, Jacobi, Kwai, and even Apophis. Carter's specialty is combat magic although he uses other types of magic from the Path of Horus to fight as well. Throughout his adventures, Carter has faced many monsters, magicians, and fought several gods as well. After The Serpent's Shadow, Carter becomes the Pharaoh of the House of Life and Amos admits that Carter had become a very powerful magician, rivalling him and making his father proud. Physical Prowess: Throughout his adventures, Carter has displayed himself as having above-average strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, and agility. When Carter hosted Horus, he had supernatural reflexes and could deflect daggers and projectiles at high speeds. Later, Carter held his own against the Set animal for some time before being prompted to using combat magic. Against Sobek, Carter was able to leap thirty feet into the air at a moment's notice from Horus, his quick reaction saving him. Even after releasing Horus, Carter still retains his physical abilities such as when he wrestles with the tjesu heru and wrings one of its heads, albeit getting poisoned by another. At Zia's tomb, when they were drowning, Carter lashed out and accidentally broke the dwarf god Bes' nose. Later, on the River of Night, Carter defeats many demons with his bare hands amidst his rage at Khonsu for taking Bes. Carter has undergone strength training, basketball practice with Khufu, and combat magic training with Bast. Later, he wrestles with the demon Bloodstained Blade and holds his own despite being exhausted from previous battles. Combat Skills: When Carter hosted Horus, he had learned some techniques with his khopesh from him. Along with his physical prowess, he held his own against the Set animal and Sobek's crocodiles. Later, as the Eye of Horus, Carter became skilled enough to duel Set on equal footing although lost this gained experience after releasing the god. Carter has continued to hone his skills and can fight demons even without using magic. He later fights demons on the River of Night and defeats them in hand-to-hand combat. While he was in a battle with the Apis Bull, Carter grabs grabbed the monster by the horns and manipulates his weight so his enhanced strength directly subdues the beast. Carter was even able to hold his own against Percy Jackson, despite the latter having fought many immortal beings with his skill. Percy himself told Carter that he was one of the few people that could fight him well. Magic *'Duat Usage': After some instructions from Bast on how to create a space in the Duat, Carter is able to store any of his things in his locker. His combination is revealed to be 13/32/33 (taken from retired Lakers). By concentrating harder, Carter can also use the Duat to retrieve something he has lost, like his khopesh, although he can not always summon it back. Carter has become good enough to instinctively summon his sword at Set's presence, something the god of evil commended him for. With the power of Horus, such as when using combat magic, Carter can dispatch powerful demons like the Set animal to the Duat, something that impressed Bast given the amount of energy such a feat took. Carter has mastered this to the point that he keeps emergency supplies in the Duat and is able to summon them at will with ease. He was even able to do this after being magically exhausted from a battle with a petsuchos. *'Hieroglyphic Spells': Although he is not very proficient in this, Carter can do certain hieroglyphic spells. He can bring a bird to life, summon a knife, cause cameras to blink and diffusing technology. However, Carter himself states he is not good at it, believing it to be due to his status as a combat magician and freely admits Sadie is better at hieroglyphic spells. *'Divine Words': If he focuses hard enough, Carter can speak Divine Words, which glow in blue. Throughout his adventures, he has shown the ability to summon thirteen hieroglyphs: khefa, Sa-mir, Ha-tep, Ha-wi, Hi-nehm, N'dah, Hapi u-ha ey pwah, l'mun, Maw, Tas, ''an unnamed command to bring figurines and ''shabti to life and the Eye of Horus symbol. Carter can also cast a Divine Word to put his opponents to sleep such as when he used it against policemen in London. They later awoke with no memories of the encounter. Carter can also use the Eye of Horus to locate people if he has drawn the symbol on their palm and they have spoken his name. Divine Words can be spoken to use divine magic, such as khefa ''and ''Ha-wi ''to summon the Fist of Horus. Carter is able to use the Divine Word of ''stahp while invisible under Annabeth's Yankees Cap to cut off Setne's hand and retrieve the Book of Thoth from him. Setne later admits that Carter's use of that Divine Word in such a way was impressive. *'Falcon Transformation': Carter can transform into a falcon, since it was Horus' sacred animal. Due to being the host of Horus, Carter could stay transformed longer although had greater difficulty morphing back. He was able to, at one point, transform directly from his falcon form into his combat avatar though it took more energy. He seems to be at ease transforming in and out of this form, albeit he cannot stay as long as before, since he is not hosting Horus anymore. Carter now does this with little magic reserves, showing that he has mastered the transformation. As a falcon, Carter has sharper senses and receives a massive boost in speed, becoming tremendously fast. While working with Percy, Carter retains some falcon feathers after the battle which he states is due to hasty transformations being messy, indicating that transformations done in haste can leave remnants behind. *'Forceful Transformation': Carter can transform other people into animals. As the Eye of Horus, Carter can forcefully transform even gods of immense power, like Set, into fruit bats for several seconds. Carter himself has experienced a forceful transformation twice; once, when he faced Thoth's magicians and was morphed into a lizard and again, when he faced Menshikov and the latter tried to transform him into a serpent although Carter's combat avatar provided a resistance to it. Minutes after demerging with Horus and low on energy, Carter was able to transform Amos Kane into a hamster so he could use his falcon form to fly him away from the Washington Monument. However, when Amos started fighting it soon after, Carter had to land and let him transform back, not being able to maintain the transformation. *'Telekinesis': Carter also has the power to move things without touching them. He first displays this when he opens the front door of Brooklyn House by extending his hand and the door lifts up, following his movements. He later uses it to open the door of his dormitory in the First Nome. After releasing Horus, Carter can still use telekinesis to move statues, ceiling, beams etc. although it requires more effort. Later, Carter uses telekinesis to evaporate the water surrounding Zia Rashid's tomb. By channeling the power of Horus, Carter's telekinesis becomes much stronger and he is even able to part the Nile, destroying water demons attacking him and Bes. As the Eye of Horus, Carter can use telekinesis to summon his sword to his hand. Carter's telekinesis is also amplified with the crook and flail of Ra, enabling him to force gods such as Babi and Nekhbet to bow, pledge their allegiance to him and deflect Kwai's powerful storm magic despite being in a weakened state. He later uses it with a magic rope to effortlessly deflect a stream of fire the near-immortal Setne sends at him. Though its not necessary, Carter generally channels his telekinesis through his weapons rather than his hands though he can do both. *'Surveillance Magic': Carter displayed the ability to use surveillance magic and lower his vision into the Duat. He used this when heading towards Thoth's base in Memphis and found the demons attacking him to be connected to Apophis through red coils of Chaos energy. He also realized that Thoth was trapped there and his magic was being blocked from leaving his pyramid. Whilst using surveillance magic, he saw Thoth in his ancient animal-headed form. Carter can also tap into the power of Horus to increase his surveillance magic and expand his senses greatly. *'Portal Summoning (Limited)': Unlike his sister, Carter is not adept at summoning portals and has only used them once throughout his adventures. fter finding out that Sadie was in trouble, Carter and Walt used a portal at the Brooklyn Museum to transport themselves to London. Carter mentions that it took a lot of effort and openly showcased his dislike for portals. This was never used again by Carter. At one point, Bast tells Carter that portal summoning just isn't in his area of expertise as a combat magician so it may not be entirely his fault. *'Fire Magic ('Limited)': Carter displayed fire magic when wanting to burn the sphinx's that were attacking him. He was able to channel fire through Ra's crook and flail, at one point hitting Apophis with a pillar of fire powerful enough to distract him for a few minutes. *Invisibility: Carter displayed a limited ability to turn invisible using magic, but unlike Zia's cloak, his wasn't perfect and Set saw through it immediately. It also shot off sparks at times. Carter is later able to become invisible, but this is due to Annabeth's magical Yankees cap rather than any magical ability of his own. *'Xenolinguistics: Carter is able to fully understand Zia when she speaks to the Apis Bull in Ancient Egyptian, not realizing until later that she's speaking another language. *'Execration': When working with his sister at least, Carter is capable of casting an execration. Working with Sadie, Horus and Isis, Carter can cast a shadow execration powerful enough to destroy Apophis himself. *'Statuary Magic (Limited)': Carter has a very limited ability to perform statuary magic, being able to create shabti. ''However, he lacks proficiency with this ability and has only been seen to create a very deformed hippo as a desperate distraction against the ''petsuchos ''when he was too low on magical energy to do anything else. *'Communication With Others': By giving someone the Eye of Horus symbol, that person can contact him simply by calling his name wherever he is and he can find them. It is unknown if he can communicate back with others this way, but can at least be contacted like this. Percy later used this to contact Carter to no apparent effect, but its later revealed to work as it took Carter and Sadie some time to locate where Percy was calling from. Path of Horus *'Animal Charming (Limited): Due to following the Path of Horus, Carter can exert a certain level of control over the war god's sacred animals. He discovers this ability when he yells at the rampaging griffin Freak and Freak momentarily pauses before resuming his attack when Carter fails to give him any more orders. Using ha-tep, Carter was able to force the griffin to calm down and tame Freak to his will. Afterwards, Freak became loyal to Carter who can command the griffin and seemingly understand what he means to an extent. *'''Enhanced Abilities: With the power of Horus, Carter can summon the physical abilities of the war god into himself. Carter describes his skin turning as thick as steel and his muscles becoming as powerful as hydraulic pistons. In this augmented state, Carter's strength is able to rival the Apis Bull's and he has mentioned that he can easily smash the massive dining table at Brooklyn House to pieces. Carter also becomes fast enough to match the Apis Bull's charge. In this enhanced state, Carter also has the eyesight of a falcon and his reflexes are increased. As the Eye of Horus, Carter was able to carve a path for him and Sadie with his immense strength although the entire tunnel collapsed as a result. *'Fist of Horus': This spell summons the fist of his combat avatar. Carter used this with sympathetic magic both times throughout his adventures. He can also use the Fist of Horus by speaking khefa, the Divine Word for 'fist'. It was able to hurl Set away, although it did not do any damage, and break the magic-augmented doors of Menshikov's palace. Another instance, Carter speaks Ha-wi, the Divine Word for 'Strike', and summons the Fist of Horus to repel Bloodstained Blade. Later, he used this to send Percy Jackson flying out of his shoes dozens of feet. Carter is able to summon the Fist of Horus from across a field while invisible under Annabeth Chase's Yankees cap to smash Setne into the ground from above. The force of the blow was so powerful it buried Setne completely underground for a few minutes before he managed to free himself. *'Combat Avatar': By channeling the power of Horus, Carter can summon the war god's combat avatar; a glowing blue twenty-feet-tall hawk-headed warrior with a blade of energy, which mirrors Carter's khopesh. Whilst using the hawk warrior, Carter has tremendous strength, endurance, durability, and Horus' aptitude with weapons. Similar to his other enhancements, Carter gains the eyesight of a falcon and sees in red. With combat magic, Carter rivals experienced magicians, magicians hosting gods, and even gods themselves. Carter was able to send the Set animal to the Duat in this form and was later complimented by Bast for his feat. However, the only weakness is that Carter's speed is drastically reduced and he cannot use combat magic for a very long time as it depletes his magical reserves. e was only able to maintain his combat avatar for a few minutes while under constant attack by the petsuchos and was so magically exhausted afterwards that he feared turning into a falcon would make him burn up. Whilst in the Duat, instead of being encased in it, Carter himself transforms into the hawk warrior since magic flows more strongly there. *'Horus Communication': Even after releasing him, Carter is able to converse with Horus, which started late when the war god spoke to him in the Duat. The better he becomes at channeling Horus, the stronger their mental communication become. Their communication is now so good that when Setne tried to use his magical persuasion on Carter, Horus was able to warn the latter. Carter can also get help from Horus on using divine magic although the war god usually only assists in emergency situations. *'Duat Travel': With tapped energy from Horus, Carter can enter a palace like Menshikov's and bypass the security. To do this, it requires a lot of effort as Carter describes; there is also a need for papyrus and ink to do the proper travels. Eye of Horus Abilities Carter was the former host of Horus, and became the Eye of Horus later on. He chose to give up the war god at the end of the Red Pyramid and lost some powerful magic. In the last battle against Apophis, Carter became the Eye of Horus again and regained usage of these abilities. These include: *'Controlled Ba Travel': As the Eye of Horus, Carter can send his ba ''to the throneroom of the gods and summon them to combat. He can also change his appearance although the gods see him as Horus the Avenger. *'Chop of Horus': After fusing with Horus a second time, Carter displayed use of a karate chop with the power of Horus and it was able to destroy slabs of stone entrapping Bes. However, due to his inexperience with it, Carter broke a few bones in his hand. *'Seals': Carter had the ability to put seals on doors and gates to enforce them with power. These doors or gates are imprinted with the Eye of Horus. This seal isn't tremendously strong and is only valuable for a short while. Magical Items *'Khopesh': After taking a khopesh from Brooklyn House, it became Carter's main offensive weapon. During one instance, Carter loses it in Luxor although retrieves it during his fight with the Set animal. He continues to use this khopesh until getting bitten by the ''tjesu heru. Carter uses a new khopesh although loses it again in the fight with a massive hippo demon. Carter has gotten a new khopesh and is currently using it. Carter can also use his khopesh to set up a blue shielding spell by stabbing his sword into the ground and channeling his magic through it. *'Wand': After getting himself a new kit in the First Nome, Carter used his wand through until his encounter with the water demons. He later used his wand from his father's tool kit and is still using it. He can summon a shield of force around himself, by focusing his will. By thrusting his wand, Carter can send walls of energy into his opponents. Carter can also send a burst of magic into anything his wand is in contact with to shock them although this does not apply to demigods. This is Carter's main defensive weapon. *'Crook and Flail': Once he lost his khopesh and wand, Carter used the crook and flail of Ra in a brief fight against Menshikov. Before that, Carter used them to shatter the dazed Zia's staff by making an X formation. By lashing the crook and flail through the air and using his mind, he can direct a telekinetic force towards his enemies, which becomes more effective whilst using combat magic. Additionally, because the flail channels Ra's power, Carter has limited fire magic; such as summoning columns of fire and setting the flail on fire. Carter was even able to injure Apophis after he attacked him in a rage with flail, causing three burn marks to appear on the Serpent's neck that did not heal. Carter was allowed to keep these by Ra after the battle. Afterwards, he left them on the throne after becoming Pharaoh of the House of Life. *'Julius Kane's Kit': Once his father, Julius, became Osiris' host, Carter kept his magician kit so as to protect his memory. He later stows the kit in his Duat locker, but takes his father's wand to replace his own lost one. *'Staff': Carter was given a staff by Zia. He never used it in the books. Carter gave Sadie his staff to use to replace her broken one and stuck to his khopesh. Sadie uses his staff until when his griffin Freak eats his staff. *'Annabeth Chase's Yankees Cap': Carter was temporarily given Annabeth's Yankees cap which rendered the wearer invisible. Unlike Annabeth, Carter was able to use the cap effectively against Setne and its use allowed him to be invisible to the point that Percy Jackson couldn't see him with Nekhbet's enhanced vision. After defeating Setne, Carter returned the cap to Annabeth. Category:Male Category:Book Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Warriors Category:Leaders Category:In Love Category:Magic Category:Siblings Category:Pure Good Category:Adventurers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Voice of Reason